


Pitiful Prisoner

by lunaryogurtbot



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Morbid thoughts, basically just wendy and her romanticising of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaryogurtbot/pseuds/lunaryogurtbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy meets the man who brought her to this accursed island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiful Prisoner

Finally, she was free from this hell!  
Or so she thought.  
She woke up, and was disappointed to find that she was not in the afterlife like she wanted, but rather in a room with darkness surrounding her. She was irritated to find that accursed beeping rod just sitting on its stand.  
She supposed such disappointments were apart of life, so she snatched it off the stand and proceeded into the dark.   
"Abigail, this place is strange, don't you think?" She whispered to the flower she held in the palm of her free hand. "Ah!"

She was surprised to find light in such a gloomy place, and perhaps just a little relieved; that demon wouldn't attack her. With a couple of hesitant steps to start her off, she continued walking as the lights guided her. She faintly heard some sort of music - didn't her mother listen to something similar? It was swingy and jazzy... she could faintly remember dancing to a similar tune in the living room with her mother and Abigail.  
It brought to mind the time she found an orange gem and as she laid by the fire that night, she would turn it over in her fingers, admiring it's gleam.  
"Look, Abigail." She whispered, holding it up to the ghost of her twin. "It looks like mother's hair, doesn't it?" Abigail agreed.

  
As she took more steps, the music grew louder - wasn't music supposed to have  more parts than that? It was becoming a bit grating.  
"So you found me." A raspy voice called out, and Wendy nearly dropped the rod she had grown to despise.  
"Is this how it ends?" He asked. He sounded pitiful.  
"Are you... the man that brought me here?" She asked, clutching onto the rod.   
"...Yes." He said.  
"Oh." She replied.  
"...Is that all?" He asked. Wendy did not respond, but instead turned off the music sprouting from the gramophone.  
"Thank you. I have been listening to that song for eternity." He replied, and Wendy thought of how awful it would be to listen to such a boring tune over and over.  
"It wasn’t very good." She said casually.  
"Indeed." There was a hint of a smile on this man's face, but it faded quickly. "All of my.. puppets..." He spat,"are they still watching? Even a so called king is bound to the board." He sighed. She was sure she had never seen a man with so many wrinkles before...  
"Go on, stay a while. Keep us company." Wendy was now sure what exactly pitiful looked like. And yet, she felt a little sorry for him.....  
"You remind me of Abigail." She said, and the captive look surprised.  
"Who?"  
"My twin sister. She is bound to this world, just like you. Or maybe us." Wendy shrugged. "Either way, you both can't escape."  
"Is that right?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"So where is she now?" He tried to look around for her.  
"Here." She held out her palm with the wilted flower. "Abigail hasn't come back yet, so it looks like this." Wendy explained.  
"Ah, I see..." He said. Silence filled the room and Wendy felt a chill go down her spine when she saw the eyes surrounding them.  
"...Its chilly." She rubbed her thin arms in hopes of warming them up. "Don't you have anything to build a fire?"  
"There are materials somewhere in this place, I'm sure." He said. "I do not know where it is, though."   
"Okay, I'll go find it.. oh! Here." She laid the flower ever so gently on the ground in front of this pitiful man. "Just in case Abigail comes back." Then spun on her heel and went off in search for materials.  
"Such a sad man." She said outloud as she followed the torches to find materials. She did find what she was looking for- with more materials as a bonus. She was a little disappointed that she couldn’t actually kill anything for it, but she took the meat she found on the ground nonetheless ( beggars can’t be choosers, after all ). She also grabbed all the logs and grass she could carry and somehow found her way back to the throne. That was when a lock similar to those contraptions she was forced to build caught her eye.

She walked over to get a better look. The rod… it looked like a perfect fit. It occurred to her that this was possibly a lock.

‘Should I?’ She thought. She took a look at the man in the throne, and back to the lock. His captives wouldn’t be happy… they’d kill him on the spot, or maybe the lock wouldn’t work…  yet did he deserve freedom? He wouldn’t last long out there, she was sure. But death was better than being imprisoned.

She put the rod in the lock, and she turned to see the throne dissolve and the man collapse to the group with a triumph smile - which caused Wendy’s gut to turn, did she make the wrong choice? - but then he was stripped to bones which dissolved soon after.

“I envy your escape.” Was all she could get out before she saw shadows coming out of the ground. They formed hands and they grasped her and pulled her down with them. Suddenly her wrist and legs were bound - after looking around it struck her that she was bound to the throne.

And to her horror, the song - oh, that bloody song - started playing again.

  
The moment she had been waiting for, her escape from life, was gone. She hoped that the man she freed would meet a gruesome fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Maxwell's dialogue is taken from the game, with a bit of tweaking.  
> I don't see a lot of fanwork of these two interacting... they are implied to be related, after all. But I can see why, there isn't a lot to work with. And there is a chance that they might not even BE related. So I wrote this with that possibility in mind.


End file.
